


J4

by mplgp



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Kinky, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mplgp/pseuds/mplgp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does she have something with Mr. Walker?"<br/>"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure he's got a girlfriend."<br/>"He's so hot though!"<br/>"Yeah, I wish he'd look at ME like that!"<br/>---<br/>"Jack..."<br/>"Jennifer..."<br/>---<br/>My name is Jen, and since my life's gotten so interesting lately, I thought I'd start writing about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J4

Jack was my English teacher. He was with no doubt, the most attractive guy teacher in the school. He had short, strawberry blonde hair, carelessly swept to the left, and he had a perfectly groomed beard and mustache; It wasn't too much, it was just right. He wore jeans pretty often, something I've come to notice most young male teachers do. They were a straight down fit and were tight at the top; hugging his thighs, keeping his length down during those sensual parts of some books. Thank God for tight jeans... I'll never forget the day he wore those fancy beige slacks and accidentally got a (noticeable) boner while reading.

I liked him as a teacher, he taught well and was fun and loose in class. He was so laid-back and I loved it. I would hang out with him during my lunch period, as many students do. 5th period was his free period and his room was always open to his favorite students to hang out and eat lunch. We would arrange (on average) 8 desks in a circle and just hang out. He specifically asked us to treat him like a friend when we weren't in class, he even let us get so comfortable as to call him Jack. We were like our own special lunch table. We would talk to him and tell him about things going on in our lives, and he would tell us about his. He was newly engaged. To a pretty blonde he met in college. He always talked about fun things they did together and he told us funny stories about how she was a stereotype "dumb blonde" and we always laughed. I'd laugh along too, but part of me really wished I was her.  
"Uh, Jack?" I asked him one day in class. He quickly shushed me, walking over to my desk. "Jennifer... Here, my name is Mr. Walker, okay?"  
I nodded and blushed, looking back down and feeling a little embarrassed.  
"Hey, hey-" He whispered, bending down beside me. "You can call me Jack tomorrow at lunch." He gave me that sweet, comforting smile and I melted, nodding a little. "Okay, Mr. Walker, I need help with this problem."

One day at lunch, Jack seemed unusually gloomy. Everyone kept asking him what was wrong until he spilled. "Amy and I are having some problems. She's spending the next few days with her sister."  
As much as I felt bad for Jack, all I could think about was SCORE!  
After a few days of not getting any happier, Jack finally told us that they weren't together anymore and that Amy moved out. I noticed something change with him, he became friendlier with me...

As the school year went on, it became more than a friendship, it was a mutual crush. It also began to show during lunch. It was subtle, not many people caught on and that's how we liked it. I would pretend to be cold, and he would sit next to me and hold his hands on my legs, warming me and my heart. I could tell something was brewing between us. One chilly day in April, we did the 'I'm cold' routine, but this time his hands were higher on my lap. Throughout the period, his hands went higher. And higher. And higher... A sudden flash of a daydream blew before my closed eyes.  
//I was straddled on his lap as he lay down, his over 7 inch penis buried in my soaked vag. I grinded on him sensually, I could hear club music in my head and began going to the beat. His hands were on my lower thighs. They went higher. And higher. And higher..."//  
"Aaah~!" I accidentally let out a loud, high pitched sex noise as I woke up from my very very wet daydream. Yes, I was soaked. I looked down and blushed deeply and Jack looked at me, face red, as he pulled his hand away. Knowing my normally nonchalant table, I was honest when they asked what happened.  
"Wet daydream." I said boldly as my blush faded. When I saw Jack looking at me, his face still flushed, I melted. Really melted.


End file.
